The present disclosure relates to a front structure of a motor vehicle.
A front structure of a motor vehicle has been known. In such a structure, components such as front side frames and a cowl member are coupled together in a vertical direction to obtain a front vehicle structure which is annular when viewed in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2017-007606 discloses a front structure of a motor vehicle. The front structure includes: front side frames extending in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle; upper members (apron reinforcements) disposed above, and outside in a width direction of the vehicle of, the front side frames; damper housings (suspension towers) each extending in a vertical direction to couple an associated pair of the front side frame and the upper member, and having a wall surface facing an engine compartment in the width direction of the vehicle; damper housing reinforcements each extending vertically along the wall surface of the damper housing and being joined to an associated one of the front side frames; a dash panel reinforcement (cowl member) disposed above the front side frames and extending in the width direction of the vehicle; corner reinforcements each connecting an upper end of an associated one of the damper housing reinforcements to the dash panel reinforcement; and a front sub-frame coupling the left and right front side frames. These frames and components form a front structure with an annular skeleton which is annular when viewed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.